Una huésped incierta
by Manfariel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una persona totalamente extraña llega a tu casa pidiendo ayuda?, ¿la aceptarías?, ¿le ayudarías?, ¿y qué tal si te mete en el misterio más grande de toda tu vida?
1. Chapter 1

Una visita y celos inesperados

**Una Huésped incierta**

Los personajes de Moonlight y su historia por desgracia no me pertenecen

**1**

**Ayuda**

Apenas había despertado y se encontraba… ¿hambriento?, mas bien sediento, se dirigió a donde guardaba su alimento y lo colocó en una copa, tomó lentamente, recapacitando todo lo que había hecho en su larga vida, cuando se escuchó un _toc—toc, _tomo rápidamente lo que quedaba en su copa y subió por un camisa, "Beth" pensaba, había estado esperando esa visita, cuando volvió, los sonidos de la puerta se volvieron mas desesperados, entonces se preocupo, abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero no era la persona que esperaba

--¿Mick?, ¿Mick St. John?—preguntó una chica esbelta, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes

--Sí—la chica miró dentro del apartamento preocupada, Mick se dio cuenta de que había dormido muy poco, pues las oscuras ojeras se encontraban debajo de sus ojos verdes--¿te puedo ayudar?...

--¿Ya comiste?—ella lo miró penetrantemente, él se quedo atónito

--Sí—contesto, peso seguía sin entender por que hacía esa pregunta

--¿En serio?, ¿estás saciado?—él se asustó, ¿ella sabía qué era?

--No entiendo tu punto, así que si no tienes nada que decirme…

--Se lo que eres—Mick contuvo la respiración—eres un vampi…--él coloco su mano en su boca

--De acuerdo, entra—una vez dentro la acorralo contra la pared—dime, ¿quién eres?, ¿cómo sabes lo que soy?, ¿quién te envió?...—la chica comenzó a asustarse realmente—escucha yo…

--¿No me vas a comer?

--¿Disculpa?

--Comer, chupar, lo que sea

--No, yo no soy de esos—el tenso rostro de la chica se aliviano un poco

--De acuerdo—tomó aire—me llamó Lucía

--Bien…--el silencio dominó un momento y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes—ven siéntate—la llevó hasta el sofá

--Necesito tu ayuda—dijo entre sollozos—un vampiro me persigue…--volvió a quedar muda y salieron lágrimas silenciosamente

--De acuerdo—Mick sabía que no podía con esto solo—espera un segundo—se dirigió al teléfono, del otro lado nadie respondía, "Por favor"

--¿Hola?—respondió una voz femenina por fin

--Beth

--Ah eres tu—él no estaba sorprendido de su actitud la noche pasada habían discutido, ¿de qué?, de lo mismo de siempre, ella es humana y él vampiro

--Escucha, se que es un mal momento, pero necesito tu ayuda

--¿Qué pasa?—preguntó hostilmente

--Hay una chica en mi apartamento, parece ser que fue víctima de un ataque de uno de los míos, pero no logró hacerla hablar, se la vive llorando…

--Tienes ese talento especial Mick, llego en quince minutos—la comunicación se corto, el comentario que hizo de verdad le hirió

--De acuerdo—dijo a la chica que estaba en su sofá—viene una amiga a platicar, tal vez con ella te sientas más a gusto

--Gracias—la chica tenía sus piernas abrazadas mientras seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas, Mick no sabía que decir, era realmente incómodo estar en esa situación

--Escucha, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

--Un vaso de agua estaría bien

--De acuerdo—fue a la cocina, nunca en su larga vida se había sentido tan incómodo, era realmente frustrante que la chica no quisiera hablar y se la pasara llorando

--Toma—volvió con el vaso de agua, la chica lo tomó y empezó a beber

--Hace frío—dijo ella mientras se erizaba su piel, Mick la abrazó instintivamente, pero al contrario de lo que espero, su piel estaba helada, como si… como si fuera una de ellos

--Tienes que decirme que te paso en este instante—dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos

--No entiendo

--Te estás empezando a convertir en una de nosotros, necesito…--la puerta sonó y corrió abrirla, justo a quien esperaba, la rubia se encontraba en el marco de su puerta—Beth, gracias a dios—la chica entro sin saludar y se dirigió a la huésped

--Hola—saludó

--Hola—dijo la chica con lágrimas

--¿Quieres hablar?—ella se le acerco a su oído y le susurro, claro que Mick podía escuchar

--No quiero que él este aquí—apenas Beth se volvio a su novio, este ya había desaparecido.

--#--

Mick se encontraba en la cocina, estaba desesperado, llevaban una hora hablando y Beth no había vuelto para informarle nada, la frustración y desesperación lo invadían, tenía que ser paciente, pero no podía, tenía que saber quien era el que la había mordido y perseguido, una mordida más y ella sería parte de ellos.

--#--

--¿Qué te dijo?—fue lo primero que dijo Mick al ver su novia entrar

--Bueno esta muy asustada, pero logré hacerla hablar, se quedó dormida en tu sofá—la rubia lo miró a los ojos—dice que ella tenía un novio y que duraron cinco meses, pero resultó que era un vampiro— no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de esa situación, en especial porque estaba viviendo algo similar—ella, pues… como todo en el amor le pidió que la hiciera una de ustedes, él acepto, pero en lugar de hacerlo una vez y ya, la hizo sufrir—Mick cerró fuertemente los ojos, pobre chica, el que te conviertan en un vampiro y lo hagan sufriendo, es la peor cosa que puede pasar, sientes como cada hebra de tu vida se va poco a poco y quedas en un mundo de dolor, solo eso, tu cuerpo solo siente dolor

--Por favor sigue

--Y al parecer ella logró escapar, ha viajado por varias ciudades, pero él la sigue persiguiendo

--Ya veo, ¿cómo se enteró de mí?

--Al parecer en una de las persecuciones un amigo de su novio le dijo tu nombre, le dijo que tú podías ayudarla

--¿Te dijo el nombre?

--Sí, dijo que se llamaba Leonardo, que era de ojos azules y cabello negro—Mick no conocía a nadie así, pero sabía quien si.

--Escucha Beth, debo salir, ¿crees que puedas quedarte con ella?

--Supongo

--#--

(Mick)

Algo no esta bien, ¿por qué un vampiro se tomaría la molestia de perseguir a una mortal por tanto tiempo?, esto no esta bien, si esa tal Lucía esta siendo perseguida es algo más grande que solo un noviazgo.

--#-

(Beth)

La chica esta dormida, puedo ir un momento a ver la televisión, necesito pensar muchas cosas, me porté muy fría con Mick, debería pedirle disculpas… ¡ni hablar!, la discusión que tuvimos ayer, no se va a olvidar fácilmente de mi memoria

--#--

Ella estaba dormida plácidamente, por primera vez en un año podía dormir bien, pero ¿qué era eso?, no, no, ¿tan rápido se había acabado su paz?, abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba en su lugar, pero esa pesadez en la atmósfera

--¿Beth?—preguntó.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Moonlight y su historia no me pertenecen

**2**

**Dudas**

(Mick)

Entré a casa de Josef, sin avisar, era normal que yo, su mejor amigo, entrara así

--Entra Mick—dijo él—en un momento bajo-- espere pacientemente a que mi amigo bajara de su habitación, seguramente estaría alimentándose, después de quince minutos bajo—Mick—me saludó--¿a qué debo esta inesperada visita?

--Por desgracia, un crimen

--Lo sabía—se sentó en el sofá—el buen Mick tratando de salvar a los humanos, bueno dime, ¿en qué te pude servir este humilde vampiro?

--Una chica llego a mi apartamento llorando, diciendo que un vampiro la atacó

--Las chicas siempre son tan dramáticas

--Quería preguntarte a ti si lo conoces

--¿Por qué abría de conocerlo?—sonreí, ¿hablaba en serio?

--Porque tú conoces a todos los vampiros de la alta sociedad

--Exacto—me señaló-- sólo a los de la alta sociedad, ¿qué tal si no es de la alta sociedad?

--Al diablo, Josef, no tengo tiempo

--De acuerdo, ¿cuál es su nombre?

--Leonardo

--Leonardo…Leonardo—se frotó la cabeza—no, ¿algún dato sobre él?, tal vez así pueda saber quien es, ¿alguna cicatriz o algo parecido?

--Es todo lo que tengo, gracias—salí irritado

--#--

(Beth)

Me había quedado dormida viendo la tele, estaba demasiado cansada, después de llorar casi toda la noche anterior

--¿Beth?—me desperté mas no vi a nadie a mi alrededor--¡Beth!—esta vez me levanté precipitadamente, baje las escaleras, Lucía estaba arrinconada en una esquina

--Lucía, ¿qué pasa?—me acerque a ella

--Esta aquí—miré a mi alrededor—escúchame, nada puede lastimarte aquí—en ese momento alguien me jaló del brazo, Lucía soltó un grito, me volvi sólo para ver unos enormes colmillos, después, sentí el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo

--¡NO!—Lucía gritaba, me levante y tomé un jarrón cercano, lo lancé contra él, se volvio furioso, sus ojos estaban rojos de furia

--No te metas—dijo con una voz ronca

--#--

(Mick)

Estaba en mi automóvil, pensando, ¿por qué Josef se había comportado de esa manera?, tomé mi celular y llamé al celular de Beth, marqué tres veces sin tener respuesta alguna, ahora marqué a mi casa, pero tampoco, nadie contesto, metí el acelerador a más de 200

--#--

(Beth)

El teléfono repicó, intenté acercarme, rogué al cielo que se tratará de Mick, pero justo cuando alcanzaba la mesa

--¿A dónde vas?—me tomó del tobillo, lo pateé en la cara—error—me lanzó lejos del teléfono cayendo encima de Lucia

--¿Estas bien?—me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

--No

--Miren—el vampiro se acerco lentamente—dejemos esto por la paz, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie que no este involucrado—me señaló—tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes—señaló a Lucia—así que, ¿por qué no lo dejamos por la paz?—Lucia se incorporó lentamente—mi problema es con ella, no contigo—se dirigió a mi

--Dile a Mick, que le estoy agradecida—Lucia se dirigía hacía él

--¿Estas loca?—un segundo después la puerta salió volando contra Leonardo

--¡Salgan ya!—Mick se fue contra él, mientras yo tomaba a Lucia y echábamos a correr hacía el elevador

--Vamos, vamos—picaba los botones incesantemente

--No irán a ningún lado—Leonardo salió del apartamento, me coloqué al frente de Lucia—que lindo

--No te muevas—Mick salió y lo abrazo por detrás fuertemente--¡corran!—miré el elevador, no respondía

--Ven—jalé a Lucia hacía las escaleras—corre, corre—bajábamos las escaleras lo más rápido que un humano herido podría, Lucia tropezó

--No puedo más

--No voy a dejarte morir—la ayude a levantarse, en frente de nosotras apareció Leonardo, ambas soltamos un grito, pero Mick volvió a aparecer y lo acorralo contra la pared, terminamos de bajar las escaleras—sube—abrí mi carro y lo primero que hice fue acelerar hasta 200, no importaba el destino.

Una hora después de dar vueltas, ambas nos tranquilizamos

--Creo que lo mejor será ir a mi casa—dije mientras me encaminaba

--Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí, sólo les he causado problemas

--No te preocupes, hemos salido de peores que esta—le sonreí, pero ella estaba mirando por la ventanilla con mirada triste

--Todo estará bien

--#--

(Mick)

Espere veinte minutos, veinte minutos de agonía, no sabía donde estaba, ni que les había pasado, hasta que por fin escuche el cerrojo de la puerta, corrí hacia ella, la abracé y la bese

--Mick—susurro y señaló con la vista a Lucia

--¿Estas bien?—le pregunté, ella sólo asintió, estaba herida, pero no la había mordido, ¡gracias al cielo!—estás herida—estaba a punto de acariciarle la mejilla, ella retrocedió asustada, era normal

--Ven—Beth la llevó a la cocina donde ambas se curaron— ¿quieres dormir?—la chica negó

--Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y que él aparezca

--No pasará nada—la abrazó, esa niña estaba muy asustada, tenía que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, tenía mis dudas sobre su historia, no sabía si era verdad o mentira, ¿cómo saberlo?, la preguntas tenían que esperar, estaba demasiado asustada

--#--#--#--#--

Hola!!, tarde mucho en actualizar este fic, es que no hay reviews que me motiven, que triste, pero bueno, espero que les guste

Manfariel


End file.
